


Don't Leave Me Again

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Season 4, Reunions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4!---Set 6 months after the ending of season 4.Lucifer escapes hell and returns to his beloved detective.(Basically I'm sad about the ending and wrote this self indulgently so here ya go)





	Don't Leave Me Again

He’d been away from Chloe for six months. It was the longest they had been apart, and every day he was parted from her was a nightmare.

Lucifer sought some comfort from the moment they had shared shortly before he left for hell.

Chloe had told him that she wasn’t scared of his true form, and accepted it. And that she…she loved him. Then they had sealed the moment with a kiss, just before Lucifer left her.

Lucifer had planned on finding some way to get back to her, no matter what it took. But it was hard because his demons kept a close eye on him, barely giving him a moment alone where he could try and plot his escape. Then there was the issue of them going after Charlie again.

It was all very difficult and frustrating, especially as time moves much slower in hell, so those 6 months felt like 6 years to Lucifer. It was agony.

But at last Lucifer put his plan into action, and he managed to escape hell once more, ending up back on earth, somewhere in LA; he wasn’t sure where.

The devil caught a bus to the precinct because as much as he wanted to go home to make himself look more presentable-His shirt was torn and he was covered in sweat, dirt, ash and some blood-he needed to see Chloe as soon as possible. There was no time to waste.

He knew she would be at the precinct at this time of afternoon; he’d asked a stranger what time it was thanks to not having his phone or even watch on him as they didn’t work in hell.

As the bus grew closer to the precinct, Lucifer’s stomach began knotting with nerves as he worried about what could happen.

_What if Chloe didn’t want to see him?_

_What if she didn’t love him anymore?_

_What if she’d found someone else while he was away?_

These worries buzzed around his head until by the time the bus pulled up on the street the precinct was on, he was shaking all over.

If Chloe pushed him away, after he’d fought his way out of hell to be with her, Lucifer didn’t know if he’d be able to take the heartache.

His steps were shaky as he finally reached the police precinct and pushed open the familiar glass doors, deeply inhaling the equally familiar scent. Nostalgia and longing washed over him as he entered, seeing the familiar surroundings.

Immediately his eyes sought out Chloe, shoving his shaking hands in his trousers pockets and ignoring the whispers that were caused by his arrival.

At first he couldn’t see her, and his heart sunk, a million other worries filling his mind as he wondered where she could be.

But then he spotted her, walking back to her desk from the photocopier, files in hand and Lucifer felt like his heart had stopped. A smile tugged at his lips, his eyes glazing over as he stared at the woman he’d missed desperately for the past half of a year.

He was frozen in place for a moment, unsure of how to go about this, despite wanting badly to just run to her and hug her tightly. Eventually he swallowed hard and slowly and quietly approached her, then when he was only a few feet from her did he deliver his classic greeting,

“Hello Detective.”

*********************************************************

Chloe had been struggling so much with Lucifer’s absence. Every day without him felt like a year, it was agonizing.

The time apart had given her some needed time to even her mind about the whole celestial showdown that she had witnessed; and even killed a demon in. But she still wished he was there.

What made matters worse was knowing that he was in a place where he felt unloved and like he didn’t belong. That killed her, knowing that while she sat at her desk, doing her usual paperwork, he was in hell being forced to torture people, utterly miserable.

The necklace that Lucifer had given her, the bullet one from her birthday a little while ago, was now permanently around her neck, even while she was showering and sleeping. It made her feel a little bit better to have something from him with her.

In his absence, Amenadiel and Maze and encouraged her to visit Lux and the penthouse, hoping it may help her. But Chloe knew that if she stepped into that building and saw it with Lucifer missing, then she would lose it. It hurt too much.

She’s taken a few days off of work, despite having used up all her vacation days earlier in the year when she went to Europe; what a mistake that ended up being. Dan had convinced their boss to let her have a few mental health days, after seeing how distraught she was over Lucifer’s absence.

The hardest part was not being able to tell anyone where he was, or tell anyone about what she had been through with him, because they wouldn’t believe her. Now she knew how Lucifer felt, when he constantly told people the crazy truths of his life and no-one believed him.

The only people she could really talk to about it were Maze, Amenadiel and Linda. They helped, and Chloe grew very close with them over the passing months. But still not being able to tell anyone at work where the devil was, was hard.

She’s had countless dreams and daydreams over Lucifer waltzing into her apartment or the precinct, and the two of them being reunited. And every time when she snapped out of it, her heart broke when she realized it wasn’t true.

So that Wednesday afternoon when she heard that familiar voice, Chloe was sure she was dreaming or imagining it. Therefore she ignored it, ignoring the pain in her heart as she wished she really were hearing his voice, and turning back to her paperwork.

“Chloe?”

Came the voice again, and Chloe heart leapt into her throat. It sounded way too real to be imaginary.

Slowly she lifted her head and turned around, and there he stood.

Lucifer Morningstar. His dark hair streaked with ash and dirt, his shirt torn, dirty and even a bit bloody. There was also a scratch down the side of his cheek. But rough appearance aside, it was him.

He was really here.

“Lucifer?”

It felt like things went in slow motion as Chloe rose to her feet on shaking legs, and ran to him without a second thought. She didn’t care if people gave her weird stares, or she looked stupid. Lucifer was back, and she wanted to be in his arms as soon as possible.

“Lucifer!” she cried as she launched herself into his arms, squeezing as tightly as she could, a huge grin on her face as tears promptly began streaming down her cheeks.

*********************************************************

When Chloe didn’t answer him the first time Lucifer got a bit worried that she was ignoring him. He was aware of the other members of the precinct staring at him; also surprised by his reappearance and his dirtiness.

So he repeated his call, using her first name this time, and she finally turned around to face him, their eyes locking and a million emotions being conveyed to each other through their gazes.

He admired her, heart racing as his eyes took in her beautiful features and her equally beautiful body, dressed in her signature leather jacket. Father above, he had missed her dearly.

Lucifer was taken slightly by surprise at Chloe’s extreme reaction, but he didn’t reject her embrace. As soon as her arms were around him, he was holding her just as tightly, even lifting her slightly off the ground in his embrace.

“Chloe-“ he whispered into her hair, a matching grin on his face, his eyes closed to hide the tears which were burning in his eyes.

Their bodies trembled as they held each other as tightly as possible.

Chloe’s grip was hurting Lucifer slightly, as his body was tender from his escape from hell, but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t care if her grip left bruises on him. He just wanted her close.

“Lucifer-“ Chloe whimpered into his chest, and the devil was able to feel her tears soaking into his shirt, and coupled with the soft sniffles coming from her it was easy to tell she was feeling as emotional as him.

He rubbed her back softly, “Shh don’t cry darling.” He soothed, but his own voice was ragged with emotion that he was trying hard to hold back; the last thing he wanted was to break down in the middle of the precinct when people were already staring at them.

Chloe clutched the back of his shirt, trying to regain control on her emotions but she was struggling. She was just so relieved to have him back, “I’m s-sorry…I j-just…I m-missed you…s-so m-much.” She hiccupped.

Lucifer felt his body betray him and a tear or two escaped his closed eyes and trickled down his cheek as he held his beloved detective, his other hand stroking gently through her long hair, “I…I missed you t-too.” He struggled to keep his own voice even, “More t-than you could e-ever know.”

The pair silently held each other for another few moments, before Lucifer finally pulled away, hurriedly wiping at his eyes and Chloe did the same.

“What the h-hell happened?” she asked softly, voice a bit more even as she tugged at his destroyed shirt, “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” concern laced her tone.

Lucifer ignored the twinge of emotional pain caused by the wording and shrugged, “I uh…could be better. Just a few bruises and scratches. But now I’m with you, so everything is okay again.” He smiled, gently wiping away a stray tear from Chloe’s cheek, his heart feeling so full it could burst.

“Don’t…don’t go again.” Chloe sniffled, hand tracing his jaw, “I-I can’t…deal with you l-leaving again.”

The devil nodded, brushing a strand of hair back from her face, a loving look in his eye, “I will not be leaving again. No matter what happens. We will deal with it, together.”

Chloe promptly returned the look with her own wobbly smile and nod, then leant in and closed the space between them, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss.

Lucifer gladly reciprocated without a second thought of them being in a workplace, breaking away for only a moment to whisper one last assurance,

“I promise you, Chloe. I will not leave your side.”

And with that he melted back into her touch and kiss, as if the two of them were the only things that mattered in the universe.


End file.
